Hetalia: Stories of Baltic
by Lily of the Walley
Summary: Kurland bullies Semigallia, who annoys his brother Samogitia. Ugaunia and Livland usually hangs out, but Old Prussia and Skalva are ready to kill each other because of thousands of reasons. Who are they? They're ancestors of Eduard, Toris and Raivis!


_**Hetalia: Stories of Baltic**_

**Author's note**

_Hi, there! My name is Lily of the Walley, but you can call me Mazaa Pele or just Pele, if you like:)_

_I'm newbie in Hetalia's fan club, so don't be too harsh, ok?_

_I had this idea, when I was in history class, and with the time it just occupied my mind, so I decided to return to writing fan fictions._

_So, Enjoy!;)_

_P.S._

_Warning! Bad English ahead! (English is my second language, but I tried my best!)_

_P.S.S._

_For this fan fiction ( The action takes a time in pretty old past) I chose to use old Baltic tribes(So, I guess, that there will be pretty much new names) and others what are around them. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I, because of this I learned pretty much new about Baltic history:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Three Sisters<strong>

Salty wind of sea was quite strong. Grey clouds of rain were hiding the warm sun of summer. The fragrance of forest was so strong, that even birds seemed dizzy.

Everyone was busy. So busy, that no one noticed the lonely girl who was standing in the beach. Waves were splashing in front of her feet. Girl's reddish hair seemed like a flames dancing in the wind. So red they were. She was standing in the water. Girl's blue eyes were full with tears.

So much of death! She couldn't take it anymore! If she won't fight, then who will? Her and her friend lands would be totally forayed and full with vikings if Kurland wouldn't fight.

Semigallia? That long haired freak? Come on! He's such a sissy! The only thing what he can do is, to ask for some help to his brother Samogitia, and together, they MAYBE could do something...

Livland? He's too strange. Such a strange personality. Sometimes I think that he actually is many different persons in one's body.

„Aren't you going to celebrate _J__āņi_?" familiar voice disturbed Kurland's toughs about forays and Semigallia's dumbness.

„I am, but why aren't you celebrating right now, sis? Is something wrong, Skalva ?"She turned around. Her sister was smiling. She could even seem happy, if there wouldn't be a tears in her eyes.

„Everything's alright!" Brown haired teenager pushed out a little smile.

„What happened?" Kurland sighed and sat in the sand next to Skalva and put on her _pastalas. _

Sister blushed and turned away.

„Ask _Prussia_! She was the one, who shot flaming arrows at me! Of course it WAS my fault, that I yesterday forayed one of her villages and burned down the nearest forest, but we are sisters! How could she do something like shooting flaming arrows at me?" She turned her face away in such an arrogant manner.

„Could you please stop arguing? I'm sick of trying to save peace between bouth of you!" Kurland got up and cleaned sand from her brown woolen skirt.

„Where are you going?" Skalva jumped up.

„I'm going to check our ships"

„In the time of Jāņi ?"

„No one knows when Scandinavian vikings will attack, right? Sometimes it's better to be faster than your enemy, and attack, before you get attacked."

Kurland smiled her usual and fake smile. When did she truly smiled last time? She couldn't remember... Too much of blood was flowed to remember something so meaningless as smile.

„Skalva, you better go! Eat some cheese and jump over the fireplace few times" Kurland's voice became more silent, 'till there was nothing more left that footsteps in the sand.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, this was kinda short... Well, I think that next chapter will be longer.<br>_

_So... Jāņi is traditional celebration of midsummer night. Usually in Jāņi people eats Jāņu cheese, sings and dances all night long and jumps over the fireplace._

_Pastalas are some kind of leather shoes. They were pretty popular at that time in Baltic territory._

_Prussia – I guess, that you were pretty surprised, when you saw this name in here, but it ISN'T Hetalia's Prussia. They aren't even connected. In this fan fiction. With Prussia I meant one of the biggest tribes in Baltic. Sadly, but they are extinct. Info about THIS Prussia you'll find, if you will search of Old Prussians or Baltic Prussians.  
><em>


End file.
